playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alden's Tower
Alden's Tower 'is a stage in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale based on inFAMOUS and Sly Cooper. There is a trophy avaliable if Cole uses Ionic Vortex or if Evil Cole uses The Beast Awakens! on the stage. Description The stage starts at the bottom of the tower. As the fight progresses, fighters are forced to climb upwards as the stage scrolls up. Those who fall or are left behind will be respawned with less AP. At the middle of the tower, Carmelita Fox will fly by in a police helicopter and taunt the fighters. Two large neon signs will also act as a stage hazard, electrocuting anybody slammed against them. After some time has passed, players will reach the top of the tower, where the background changes into a Sly Cooper fashion. The Ray Sphere appears on the top platform at the peak of the tower, which drops large quantities of AP. Carmelita will also show up, circling the tower in her helicopter and shooting at fighters from the foreground. Characters Appearing in Stage *Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) Music '''Alden's Tower - inFAMOUS The first phase of the level features a remix of "Meet the Reapers" by Amon Tobin & Jim Dooley from InFAMOUS. Alden's Tower - Sly Cooper The second phase features a remix of "Whoa Camel, Whoa" by Peter McConnell and Michael Bricker from Sly Cooper: Thieves In Time. Video Trivia *Alden's Tower is one of two stages so far that crosses over two franchises made by the same developer, in this case it is Sucker Punch Productions. The other stage is San Francisco. *Alden's Tower is the only stage that ascends. *Alden's Tower, Stowaways, and Invasion are the only stages with pitfall hazards. *Alden's Tower, Paris and Dreamscape are the only three stages that have only one background/hazard character in them. *Alden's Tower and Sandover Village are the only stages that only appear in Arcade mode if you play on All-Stars difficulty. *At the beginning of the level, the Sly Cooper logo can be seen near a fire. **This could be a reference to the calling cards Sly leaves in safes, the emblem is also colored after the black version with blue eyes, the same one found on the front cover. **The safe and Sly emblem were intended to activate the crossover as once players reached the beta version of the tower a vault could be found on the left side of the stage, smashing it open would reveal an untextured emblem. **The emblem was not included in the gameplay from IGN, probably to not give away the surprise of the crossover. *Blast Shards can be seen along the tower. *After the stage elevates, a safe that Sly uses to obtain new moves is seen on the left side. *The way Alden's Tower is structured and the fact Sly Cooper mashes up with the stage, it indirectly evokes the stages from Muggshot's chapter from Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, specificly Two to Tango and Backalley Heist as both locations are graffitied and run down. This is purely coincidental. *The graffiti on the ground area of the tower could be a reference to Dimitri, a lounge lizard from Sly Cooper. The same graffiti can be seen on the second area of the original, which is what this section is based on. *The helicopter Carmelita is hanging from seems to be a reference to the final mission of the final chapter of Sly 2, where Carmelita piloted a Police Helicopter so you could use its turret to shoot down Clockla, a fusion of Clockwerk and Constable Neyla. **The design of the helicopter is lifted directly from Sly 4 however. *Alden's Tower is one of the 4 stages where you can get knocked off. The others being Sandover Village, Stowaways and Invasion. *The Ray Sphere appears on a platform and will charge up whenever players stand near it. Once it is fully charged, it drops lots of AP. *Alden's Tower represents the first inFamous, along with the Kessler costume and Evil Among Thieves. Category:Stages Category:PSASBR Category:InFamous Category:Sly Cooper Category:Areas Category:Sly